Alchemist Meets Mage
by 1385Anime
Summary: This is basically a conversation with the cast of Fullmetal Alchemist and Fairy tail. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello 1385Anime here, as explained in the summary this is a conversation with the cast of Fullmetal Alchemist and Fairytail. This is my first Fan Fiction so try to go easy on the reviews. If you are 5-9 years old please be cautious for some "bad" language, I will do my best and try to make it appropriate. I Don't own ****Fullmetal Alchemist or Fairytail.**

* * *

_BEEP!_

Natsu: shut up...

_BEEP! BEEP!_

Natsu: Shut Up!

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Natsu: SHUT UP!

_BEEP! BEE- Crash!_

Natsu: Finally! That alarm clock was starting to annoy me.

Happy: Umm... Natsu

Natsu: Yeah Happy? What is it?

Happy: You know you broke the alarm clock right?

Natsu: Oh shoot! Lucy is going to kill me! *Gets out of bed,changes into his usual outfit and goes outside*

Natsu: *Goes to some random person* Hey! Do you know how to fix an alarm clock?

Random Person: Wow! That's some damage you did to your clock there, I'm sorry I don't know how to fix that.

Natsu: Dang it! Mister do you know anybody that might be able to fix it?

Random Person: They say there's a famous person coming today. I heard he can repair and fix anything.

Natsu: Do you know where this person might be?

Random Person: I think he's going to be at the Fairy tail guild to observe magic.

Natsu: Okay thanks mister!

Random Person: Your welcome.

* * *

**Okay here is the first chapter, other characters will be introduced in the next Chapter. Please review, I'll try to publish more chapters as soon as possible(Around 3 days max). Bye **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello here is the second chapter. ****I Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fairy tail.**

* * *

*On the way to the Fairy tail Guild*

Natsu: So Happy, do you think this person can really fix the clock?

Happy: I don't think so because the clock is in like a billion pieces!

Natsu: Happy! It's only in around 10 Pieces learn how to count!

*Someone walks up up them*

Person: Excuse me. Do you know where the Fairy tail guild is?

Natsu: Yup! Do you know how to fix a clock?

Person: Umm... Yes. Why? Did you break it?

Natsu: Are the guy who that person was telling me about?

Person: I don't know. I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist nice to meet you!

Natsu: Oh. I'm Natsu Dragneel member of the Fairy tail guild. Nice to meet you as well.

Edward: So can you take me to your guild?

Natsu: Sure thing shorty.

Edward: Don't call be a guy-so-small-that-he-is-smaller-than-an-ant!

Natsu: I didn't say that!

Edward: Okay... Am I forgetting something. oh yeah. Natsu this is my friend Winry Rockbell"

Winry: Oh Now you remember me!

Edward: Sorry Winry.

Natsu: Do you want to go to the guild now?

Edward and Winry: Yes!

* * *

**Okay there's the second chapter. Sorry if it's not longer than the first chapter. Review if you want to I won't force you to do it. Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello here is chapter three, as promised I made this chapter longer than the others. Please enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR FAIRYTAIL. **

* * *

Natsu: Wow... Can all alchemists do that?

Edward: Yup, even if your a beginner you should be able to fix things like this.

Natsu: Can you do that with buildings?

Edward: Yes, when I was battling the homunculi I destroyed around 10 buildings.

Natsu: That little!

Edward: Who you calling little!

Winry: Edward, he just said you destroyed a small amount of buildings.

Edward: Oh... Wait does that mean you destroyed more than ten buildings!

Natsu: Yeah... I usually destroy around 10-20 buildings per job.

Edward and Winry: WHAT!? HOW MANY JOBS DID YOU TAKE!?

Natsu: Around 80 or so. Anyway I'll take you guys to Fairy tail right now if you want.

Edward: Okay. Thanks.

Natsu: No problem.

*At Fairy tail*

Natsu: *Shouting at the entrace of the guild* Yo Gramps I got two tourists from another country over here. They say their names are Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell. You now them?

*Natsu now frozen*

Edward and Winry: O_O

Gray: Shut Up Natsu!

Natsu:*Melts the ice* What the heck was that for, I was just asking Gramps a question!

Gray: Well You were too loud, you idiot!

Makarov/Gramps: Shut Up you little brats! Ahem... You must Mr. Elric.

Edward: Edwards fine, nice to meet you. Your guild is pretty lively. *Thinking "Finally someone shorter than me!"*

Makarov: Yes it is. I just wish it could be a little quieter...

Edward: Oh...

Makarov: That doesn't matter know. *Shouts* Right know we must welcome are new (temporary) member!

Whole Guild: *Cheers*

So basically the guild plus Edward and Winry were just having a lot of fun and chatting about their life and some other stuff until the next day came.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Next Chapter's theme will be Truth or Dare with Team Natsu, Edward and Winry, so please look forward to it! Review if you want to. Bye, see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello sorry if I took too long, I have homework and stuff like that so I don't really have a lot of time. Anyway today's topic/conversation is Truth or Dare. ****I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST.**** Enjoy**

* * *

Edward and Winry: *Just arrived at the guild* Hello!

Lucy: *Runs up to Edward and hugs him*

Edward: What are you doing?!

Lucy: Sorry Edward it's a Dare.

Winry: Your playing Truth or Dare! Can we play! Can we play!

Lucy: Sure, Natsu and the rest are in it to.

Edward: I'll try it as long as I don't have to drink any wine or beer.

Lucy and Winry: Yay!

*At a table playing Truth or Dare*

Lucy: OK. Edward Truth or Dare?

Edward: Truth

Lucy: Why don't you ever take off you jacket?

Edward: That's because I have auto-mail and the last time I took off my jacket there was a lot of people crowding around me observing it and it was just uncomfortable.

Natsu: Whats auto-mail?

Winry: Auto-mail is basically a part of your body like an arm or leg that is made out of some kind of metal.

Erza: Does that mean you lost an arm?

Edward: And a leg.

Team Natsu: WHAT!?

Edward: Me and my brother Alphonse was trying to bring back our mother back from the dead with Alchemy. In that process I lost an arm and Alphonse was about to lose his body, so I lost arm in order to put my brothers soul in a suit of armor, but we didn't get our mother back. Anyway Natsu Truth or Dare?

Natsu: Dare.

Edward: I dare you to eat a chunk of ice.

Gray: *Makes a chunk of ice the size of tennis ball*

Natsu: *Grabs a bowl, melts the ice and drinks it* Done!

Winry: That doesn't count!

Natsu: Sure it does, he didn't say anything about melting it so I did it.

Edward: True enough.

Natsu: Okay... Winry Truth or Dare?

Winry: DARE!

Natsu: I dare you to act like Happy.

Winry: Aye sir! Carla do you want my fish?

Happy: That's not me!

Team Natsu,Edward and Winry: *Laughing*

* * *

**That's the end of Truth or Dare hope you enjoyed it. Review if you want to. Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello 1385Anime here I'm sorry that I didn't publish any chapters in a long time, anyway you will see Alphonse in this chapter he won't be in the armor. Enjoy. ****I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR FAIRYTAIL. **

* * *

*At a train station*

Alphonse: I'm finally here, I wonder where brother is...

Girl: Um... Excuse me.

Alphonse: Oh hello there, do you need anything.

Cat: No we don't, sorry for bothering you.

Alphonse: T-The cat is talking!

Cat: How rude, I am an exeed of course I can talk!

Girl: Carla don't be mean I'm sure he has never seen a talking cat.

Alponse: *Nods in agreement*

Girl: I just came back from a mission, and it's really crowded so I was wondering if you can help me go to the guild.

Alphonse: Sure, I actually need to go to a guild as well.

Girl: That's great!

*At the guild*

Natsu: Welcome back Wendy, how was the mission?

Wendy: It was good.

Lucy: Who is that person beside you?

Wendy: He came here looking for his br-

Edward and Winry: Al!?

Alphonse: Hello, it took you a long time to return to headquarters so I decided to go to the Fairytail guild.

Wendy: Thank you for helping me.

Alphonse: No problem.

Edward: Why is Colonel Mustang with you?

Alphonse: He is?!

Roy Mustang: Lieutenant Hawkeye told me to follow you.

Natsu: So he is the guy that can produce fire?

Edward: Yup! that's him.

Roy:*Snaps finger*

Natsu: *Now on fire*

Alphonse: Why did you do that!

Roy: He's not dead look at him, if he was then you should see ashes.

Alphonse: How is he alive!?

Natsu: *Eats fire* This fire tastes okay, I've had better. *Finishes eating fire* Now to answer your question I'm a fire dragon slayer so fire doesn't work on me.

Alphonse: *Faints*

Edward: Al!

Wendy: Mr Alphonse! *Heals him with sky dragon magic*

Alphonse: I'm sorry for making you worry, I'm fine now.

Wendy: It's okay.

Lucy: Edward you didn't tell us your brother looks like you!

Edward: Sorry about that.

Lucy: Anyway it's fine now.

Wendy: Welcome to Fairytail Mr Alphonse!

* * *

**Yay! A new chapter the next one will be Truth or Dare#2 so if you have any Dares for the cast I will gladly accept them. Review if you want to, Bye. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello 1385Anime here I have decided to make Truth or Dare#2 on the next chapter since I need some ideas for dares. ****I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST.**

* * *

Natsu: Yo Ed fight me.

Edward: What!?

Natsu: I challenge you to a fight.

Edward: Are you going to use magic?

Lucy: That would be unfair, right Gray.

Gray: Well Flame brain can use magic that might burn Edwards auto mail arm and leg. But pipsqueak knows alchemy.

Edward: DON'T CALL ME PIPSQUEAK!

Alphonse: Brother don't be so loud Erza is eating here cake.

Gray and Natsu: *Runs to the entrance of the guild*

Natsu: Your on your own Ed if Erza gets mad.

Erza: I was hearing your conversation and I think Edward and Natsu should fight, but not in the guild.

Edward: But if the guild gets destroyed then me and Al can repair it.

Natsu: *Runs back to Edward* Okay then Edward lets fight!

Edward: Okay

(I'm really bad at narrating but I'll do my best for the fight)

The battle started Natsu ran to Edward raising his fist but Edward created a wall so Natsu crashed onto it. After Natsu crashed into the wall Edward punched Natsu and Natsu blocked it, then he kicked Edward. Edward ran to Natsu ready to make something with Alchemy, but when he was around 2 meters away from him Natsu used Fire Dragon's Roar. Edward flew to the entrance of the guild where Wendy was not knowing about the battle, before Edward crashed into Wendy he created a wall and crashed into it and blacked out.

Wendy: *Runs to Edward* Mr Edward, Are you okay? *Heals him with her magic*

Natsu: Yay! I won!

Lucy: Natsu, Edward just crashed into a wall so he wouldn't hit Wendy!

Natsu: Is he okay?

Erza: He's being healed by Wendy.

Winry: I didn't know magic was that strong.

Gray: Just be lucky Edward didn't go up against Erza, if that happened his arm and leg would have been cut.

Wendy: Um... Ms Winry, Edward's arm and leg got burnt.

Winry: I knew this would happen so I brought my repairing tools.

Edward: *Shouting* Al can you help I can't walk.

Alphonse: Sure thing brother.

Lucy: I'm so sorry Edward.

Edward: Why are you apologizing? This happens all the time.

Winry: *Dark Aura*

Natsu and Gray: She's just like Erza, just a little less scary.

Erza: Did I hear something you two?

Natsu and Gray: No sir!

Winry: I thought I told you not to destroy my beautiful auto mail!

Edward: I'm sorry.

Winry: Fine apology accepted, Al take him to a bed upstairs.

Edward: *Walks past Natsu with the help of Al* I'm so gonna kill you, do you know how painful it can be to wait for a brokent arm and leg.

Natsu: Well do your best to endure the pain. *Smiles*

Lucy and Gray: He's too stupid...*Sweat drops*

Winry: It's going to take a round two days for me to make a new arm and leg, so for the time being your going to use a prototype.

Edward: Dang it!

Winry and Edward: *Goes upstairs*

Lucy: I wonder if Ed is going to be okay.

Alphonse: *Comes back from upstairs* Brother should be fine this happened before

Edward: *Shouts* Ow Winry what the heck! I told you to tell warn me before you do that!

Wendy: Is Mr Edward alright?

Alphonse: Yeah he should be fine.

* * *

**Yay Edward battles Natsu, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be Truth Or Dare#2, Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, this chapter will be Truth or Dare #2. Team Natsu, Edward, Alphonse, Winry and Roy Mustang will be playing. ****I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST.**

* * *

Natsu and Edward: Rock, Paper, Scissors!

Edward: Dang it!

Natsu: Ha! Okay Edward Truth or Dare!

Edward: Dare

Natsu: I Dare you to trap Gray in a cage with alchemy.

Gray: What?!

Edward: Sorry Gray. *Makes cage and traps Gray*

Gray: How long will I have to stay here.

Natsu: Until Al says he hates Ed.

Alphonse: Why do you have to be so mean to me! *Cries*

Edward: He actually said that once. Al stop crying I know your faking it.

Alphonse: How did you know that?

Edward: You just admitted it.

Alphonse: Oh...

Edward: My turn, Wendy Truth or Dare?

Wendy: Dare

Edward: I dare you to eat a pickled plum.

Wendy: No! Please anything but that!

Edward: Fine, throw a pickled plum at Gray.

Wendy: Sorry Gray. *Throws plum and it accidentally goes in his mouth*

Gray: Why do you guys hate me so much!?

Natsu: No reason.

Lucy: My turn, Mr Flame alchemist guy Truth or Dare?

Roy: It's Colonel Mustang, Truth.

Lucy: Describe Edward.

Roy: He's an annoying little pipsqueak that doesn't know how to control his anger.

Edward: Trust me one day I will kill you. And DON'T CALL ME SMALL!

Roy: Like that will ever happen Pipsqueak.

Edward: *Kicks Roy into the cage Gray is in*

Gray: Oh no... Not an another Flame idiot.

Roy and Natsu: What was that!? *Prepared to light Gray on fire*

Gray: Nothing.

Erza: My turn, Winry Truth or Dare?

Winry: Truth.

Erza: *Whispers* Are you and Edward in a Relationship because it seems like you are.

Winry: No. *Blushes a little bit*

Lucy: She's blushing!

Happy: You lllllike him.

Winry: No I don't!

Lucy: *Whispers to Winry* Know you know what it's like to be me.

Boys except Alphonse: Huh?

Lucy: Boys are so clueless. (If you are a boy reading this please don't be offended by what she said, they are mostly talking about Natsu)

Erza: Agree.

Wendy: My turn, Mr Alphonse Truth or Dare?

Alphonse: Dare

Wendy: I dare you to get Gray and Mr Roy out of the cage.

Edward and Natsu: No! Why Wendy?

Wendy: I don't like seeing my friends in cages.

Alphonse: *Breaks cage* Done.

Gray: Thank you, I'm finally out of that prison.

Roy: Thank you Wendy.

Edward and Natsu: Dang it! Why!

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter. Erza's question to Winry... I made this Fan fiction Romance/Humor for a reason. Please review, you don't have to if you don't want to, Bye I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello I'm really sorry it took so long to write this chapter. ****I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST.**

* * *

Natsu: Yo Ed do you want to go on a mission/job?

Edward: Sure who's going?

Lucy: Just Team Natsu.

Gray: Me, Erza, Natsu, Lucy and Happy.

Edward: Okay sure I'll go.

Erza: What about Alphonse and Winry?

Edward: Al is on a mission with Wendy and Romeo because Master Makarov asked him to, and Winry won't come no matter what I tell her.

Lucy: I see. Natsu what is the job?

Natsu: We have to catch a bunch of robbers, maybe around 15-20.

Erza: Okay then let's go.

*At the Train station*

Natsu: No not a train!

Gray: Just deal with it you've been on a train many times.

*On the Train*

Natsu: I...Hate...Trains...

Edward: Is he okay?

Happy: Don't worry this happens all the time.

Lucy: Oh we are here.

Natsu: Fin..ally...

Erza: Gray and Edward help him get of the train.

Edward: Sure

Gray: Why me?

Erza: Did I hear something Gray. *Dark Aura*

Gray: Nothing.

(I'm not very good at narrating but I'll do my best) Edward explains the plan to everyone once Natsu stopped vomiting. Lucy and Erza chased half of the robbers while Natsu and Gray chased the other half. All four of them brought them to the middle of the city where Happy and Edward where. The robbers went to the middle of city only to be trapped by a cage made by Edward.

Lucy: Wow Edward I didn't know you could make a cage that big.

Edward: I could probably make a bigger one, but it will take a little longer.

Erza: Anyway we caught them.

Man: Hey you kids you destroyed my house!

Edward: That's fine I'll fix it.

*That happens 20 times until all houses where repaired*

Lucy: Okay now to the train station.

Natsu: No not the Train Station!

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, please review. Bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST.**

* * *

*At the Guild*

Alphonse: Brother you are back, how was the job?

Edward: It was fine, what job did you do with Wendy and Romeo?

Wendy: We just needed to find a book.

Natsu: A book?

Romeo: Yup.

Natsu: That's all?

Wendy: Well we are beginners, and Master said we should try it.

Natsu: But it's just looking for a book.

Romeo: In a gigantic library.

Lucy: And just how big was this library?

Alphonse: About two times the size of the guild.

Natsu, Lucy and Edward: What?!

Wendy: And we got 1 Million jewels. *smiles*

Alphonse: Yup

Lucy: What?! The one we did only gave us 650,000 jewels.

Erza: At least we didn't have to give all of it for repairing the building.

Alphonse: How come?

Edward: I repaired them with alchemy.

Alphonse: Wow good job brother.

Gray: We should just bring Edward to all of our jobs.

Edward: No! It took me 45 minutes to finish repairing the houses you guys destroyed.

Wendy: It couldn't be that bad.

Edward: It is when you get punched with flames for every house you don't repair.

Natsu: What? I need that money for food. We usually have to give it all for repairs.

Lucy: True, at the end all of us get a couple thousand jewels.

Wendy: Really?

Erza: Yes.

Romeo: We were lucky for our job, the first book we got out of the shelf was the book we were looking for.

Edward: That's some luck

Alphonse: I know right.

Wendy: A couple of minutes after we got the book a couple of thieves tried to steal it.

Lucy: What did you do?

Romeo: Alphonse made a cage and trapped them.

Gray: Hm... Just like Ed.

Natsu: Wow you two sure think alike.

Edward: I guess your right.

Romeo: And it was so cool there were some sparks flying and then a couple of seconds later a huge cage was there.

Wendy: We got 500,000 more jewels for capturing the thieves.

Lucy: What?! okay maybe you guys are way too lucky.

Erza: So that means you got 1,500,000 jewels at the end of the job?

Alphonse: Yup.

Edward: Good job Al.

Alphonse: Thanks, but I only did a little bit of the work. Wendy was the one who found the book.

Romeo: And I was the one who lighted the thieves on fire.

Natsu: Good job I did the same!

Wendy: Um... Natsu I have a question.

Natsu: Yes what is it?

Wendy: Where is Happy?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST.**

* * *

Happy: Master! Master!

Makarov: Hm.. What is it Happy, and where is the rest of the team?

Happy: Where is Edward and Alphonse?

Edward: Right over here what's the rush?

Happy: We need you to repair houses.

Edward: What?! That's all?!

Happy: Yup. You don't want master to make all those apology letters do you?

Alphonse: Of course not.

Edward: Wait before we go, just how many houses did they break?

Happy: Half of the city, so basically the normal/usual amount.

Alphonse: Master is that true.

Makarov: Sadly is it.

Edward: Al you sure you want to do it?

Alphonse: Sure

Edward: Trust me it's quite a lot of work.

Alphonse: Then you fix 80% of the houses.

Edward: What?! 60%.

Alphonse: 70%

Edward: 65%

Alphonse: 80% it is then.

Edward: Fine 70%.

Alphonse: That's better.

Happy : Are you done know?

Edward and Alphonse: Yup let's go.

*At the city*

Alphonse: They do this to all the cities they go to!

Edward: Apparently so...

Natsu: Well aren't we glad to see you!

Alphonse: What happened here?

Erza: We caught some thieves and we accidentally overdid it.

Lucy: And they won't let us out of here until we fix all of the houses.

Edward: Then why don't you give them the reward money?

Natsu: It's much easier making you guys repairing it.

Edward: You guys are so mean.

Alphonse: Come on brother quit complaining. When we get back to the guild we can trap them in a cage.

Edward: True. Okay then Al you fix those 30 and I'll fix those 70.

Lucy: Isn't it fair to split it 50 houses each?

Edward: Al can't use alchemy without a transmutation circle.

Alphonse: So when I'm done the 30 houses brother would be finished with the 70 houses.

Natsu: You guys have 30 minutes.

Alphonse: What, We have a time limit?!

Edward: Can;t do it?

Alphonse: Of course I can do it, I was just a little surprised.

Edward: Okay whatever. Do you think we can do it in 20 minutes.

Alphonse: I don't think so.

Natsu: Okay the 30 minutes start... Now!

*25 minutes later...*

Lucy: Wow the time limit was 30 and you guys did it in 25!

Edward: Aw come on... I wanted it to be 20 minutes.

Alphonse: You did a good job brother.

Natsu: Yay! Now time to go to the guild.

Lucy: Is that a good thing?

Natsu: Of course it is.

Gray: No it isn't.

Natsu: Why is that?

Erza: They said that when we return to the guild they will trap us a cage.

Natsu: Nooo!

*At the Guild*

Edward and Alphonse: *Sparks fly*

Natsu: What?! You where really gonna do that!

Edward: Yup that's what you get for making us repair all those houses!

Gajeel: I know this is their punishment so why am I int his cage as well?

* * *

**Hello I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please review. Bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello sorry that I didn't publish any chapters in a week. ****I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST.**

* * *

Alphonse: Brother I just got a letter from lieutenant Hawkeye she said we have to go back to headquarters.

Edward: Okay I guess we better tell Natsu and the rest.

Roy: I just called headquarters they said we could bring those friends of yours.

Alphonse: Really?

Roy: Yes, they want to know a little more about the magic they are using.

Edward: They aren't gonna be slaves are they?

Roy: No they just want to see magic, mainly Dragon Slaying Magic.

Alphonse: Good.

Edward: Not good, we have to go there by train and do you know what happens when Natsu goes on a train?

Alphonse: No, he isn't going to barf fire is he?

Edward: He isn't going to barf fire but he's going to barf a lot.

Roy: Well that's bad.

Wendy: Hello Mr Alphonse and Edward.

Alphonse: Hi Wendy

Edward: Hello

Wendy: I'm sorry if this is rude but what are you talking about?

Alphonse: We were just wondering if we should bring you all to headquarters.

Wendy: That would be great!

Edward: We are just worried about Natsu.

Wendy: Because of his motion sickness right?

Edward: Yup

Roy: You guys have 30 minutes.

Alphonse: 30 minutes for what?

Roy : We have to leave in thirty minutes, so hurry up and bring those friends of yours!

Edward: Okay.

Wendy: I'm going to tell Natsu and the rest.

Alphonse: Okay sure,

Roy: Wait what do you mean by the rest?

Wendy: Gray, Erza, Lucy, Happy and Gajeel.

Roy: What about your cat.

Wendy: Don't worry she's coming as well.

*15 minutes later on the train*

Natsu and Gajeel: I...Hate...Trains...

Alphonse: So this is what happens to dragon slayers when they go on trains.

Lucy: Yup

Edward: Wait Wendy your a dragon slayer right so why don't you get motion sickness?

Wendy: Um.. Er... I'm so sorry I don't know.

Edward: That's fine I was just wondering.

Gray: We're here.

*At the train station*

Armstrong: Hey Edward!

Edward: Hello.

Armstrong: Who are these people?

Alphonse: They are our friends from the Fairy tail guild. Lieutenant Hawkweye said she wanted to learn more about the magic they are using.

Armstrong: I see well that isn't just the Lieutenant.

Wendy: Hi I'm Wendy, Nice to meet you Mr Armstrong.

Armstrong: Why hello there.

Lucy: Hi I'm Lucy and this is Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel and Happy. *Points to all of them*

Armstrong: Hello, now allow me to take you to headquarters.

* * *

**Hi I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If your wondering where Winry is she's probably at her house or something. Please review and see you next time Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, I went to USA for camping and didn't bring my laptop so that's why I didn't update in a long time. ****I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST.**

* * *

Roy: So how do activate your magic?

Natsu: Um.. I don't know.

Roy: What do you mean you don't know?

Lucy: Well it's kinda hard for Natsu because he doesn't really think about it.

Hawkeye: Well how about you Lucy?

Lucy: Well I just have to open the gates of the celestial spirits with my keys.

Roy: Okay. Now onto the next person *Glares at Wendy*

Wendy: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry *Starts crying*

Natsu and Gajeel: *Glares at Roy* You made her cry.

Edward: Why is Natsu and Gajeel like that towards Wendy?

Lucy: She's the youngest in our guild and she is the youngest dragon slayer so basically she's like a sister to them.

Edward: Oh wow.

Wendy: Well I don't fight with my magic, I just use it to help my comrades.

Hawkeye: Okay Thanks that's all for today.

Lucy: What about Gray and the rest?

Alphonse: Armstrong is asking them the same questions right now.

Gray: Hello

Natsu: Your done already?!

Gray: Yes, Erza and the rest are done as well.

Wendy: Um Gajeel you can stop glaring know.

Gajeel: Fine, You okay? *Stops glaring*

Wendy: Yes

Alphonse: Since we're all done how about a tour?

Wendy: Sure

Edward: Erza, Winry made some cake so you can go to the hotel she's staying at to get it.

Erza: Okay thanks. *Leaves*

Gray and Natsu: Finally.

Gajeel: Now for that tour.

Edward: Okay this way.

~End~

* * *

**Hello hope you liked this story, I don't really have any more ideas for this story so starting today this story is complete. Please review, Thank you and Bye.**


End file.
